Death
by Hope in the Shadows
Summary: "I would not allow death to break the promise I had made to him." Stand-alone companion to Always. Seriously you don't need to read the other one at all. ItaNaru


Death

By Hope in the Shadows

Rating: T

Warnings: canon character death

Notes: Companion piece to Always though can stand by itself.

A/N: This was written about two years ago and I have just decided to post it. I like the style I wrote this in, at least in the beginning though the ending seems slightly forced to me. However I thought it was good enough to post so hopefully you all think so as well.

Looking back maybe we had talked too much on the subject of death during our secret meetings. So much so that we had unknowingly invited it to take one of us from the other. Yet they had been necessary discussions for us, for death's presence had always lingered over us, an unwelcome guest that we had grown used to.

We had found that we were always worried about the other's impending doom but never our own. He would bring me medicines that he asked wither his female friend or grandmother figure to make. He always brought something new to try and prevent my body from succumbing to illness and my eyes from going blind. I was not worried about my death. I had come to terms with the knowledge that it would be torturously long and painful.

His death was a murderous shadow that would constantly follow him even if Madara and his goals were defeated and destroyed. It was a curse, one could say, the curse of the jinchuuriki. He would be killed someday with no warning, no time to prepare for the end. Akatsuki and Madara were the current likely suspects but all it would take would be a person with enough hate toward him and good enough combination of skill and luck to end his life.

Our last conversation had been on death as well, yet it had been different from all the others. It had not been about the prevention of our impending deaths but what would await us afterward.

"Ita, do you think we'll go to heaven or hell?" he asked me, his usually carefree voice serious.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I like to think that we all go to a place that is neither heaven nor hell. Or maybe that we are reincarnated. But what I do know, is that I simply do not know what awaits us when we die."

He was silent, thinking over my words, evidenced by his eyes that, though they were aimed at me, were in actuality looking through me, instead of focusing on me. I didn't dare interrupt his thoughts. He needed this time, this peaceful solace to mull over his thoughts without being interrupted. Finally his eyes focused on me and a smile broke out on his face.

"Ya know, it doesn't matter what happens to us afterwards," his brilliant grin turned into a soft, meaningful smile, "as long as we end up together."

"Then let's make it a promise."

"A promise…?" he looked at me questioningly. "A promise that…"

"We will always be together." I finished for him.

"Always?" The disbelief and insecurity in his voice made me wan to assure him and quell those feelings into ones of trust and assurance.

"Always," I said with finite absoluteness.

Our conversation had ended soon after that, our time having run out, and we reluctantly parted ways. He had returned to his 'teammates' to continue to search for my younger brother. I myself knew where he was. In fact, I had actually gone to meet him.

The result of my meeting with my brother was a battle that we had both known was long in coming. The battle was an intricate dance that I played the leader in. each attack carefully executed and purposeful. As it progressed I could feel all the tolls the battle took on my body. By the time it became necessary for me to use Susanoo I knew I would not come out alive.

As I walked towards my brother, the snake having been sealed away forever now, my mind drifted to my blonde, my sun. I would no longer be here to protect him from death's shadow, to comfort him when this world grew too much for him to bare. I was leaving him all alone - I was breaking my promise…and it _hurt_.

'I'm sorry Naruto,' I thought as I reached my trembling brother. 'I can't keep that promise.'

My hand stretched out towards my brother.

'But…'

Words rehearsed man times in my mind came out unbidden from my mouth like a reflex but I hardly took notice of them.

'I will _always _love you.'

I breathed for the last time as my body gave out and collapsed to the ground. I felt the warmth of the sun on my face as the rest of my senses faded into blissful oblivion. It was comforting and for some reason I knew that Naruto would be okay.

For the promise we made had not been broken. We would always be together for my heart would linger with his until it was time for him to join me. And it was then that the promise would truly take place. Because nothing would be able to separate us in death.


End file.
